In The Middle of The Man with Two Faces
by bl00d-orange
Summary: Ever wonder what happened over the three days when Harry was unconscious in SS or why Nicholas and Perrenelle Flamel chose to end their lives? Well, here you go! This FF aims to stay true to canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Neville will play Quidditch for Britain before I try to illegally profit from the intellectual property of JKR and Warner Brothers'.

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.

"We met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." - Stone

* * *

 **The Third Floor Corridor**

As Professor Dumbledore raced into the entrance hall, he found Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley red-faced, their eyes shining with fear.

"'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?'" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Albus Dumbledore ran. Behind him, he could hear Ron and Hermione trying to keep up.

"Stop!" He cried in a clear commanding voice.

"How did he know?" Ron asked Hermione

"Do you think we should try to follow him?" he added.

"Yes," said Hermione nodding, her eyes wide.

"We should stay back a bit, though" added Ron and they both hurried quietly after Dumbledore.

When the children reached the entrance to the third-floor corridor, Hermione rounded on Ron.

"Wait here," she told him. "If I'm not back in an hour, get help!"

AD

If anything had happened to Harry…. He had done this.

Dumbledore directed his rage into the elder wand and filled the chamber with a furious "Appalachian Spring". Instantly, Fluffy was asleep. Next, Albus cut through the air with his wand to levitate the trap door. Maneuvering himself down, he sent grass-green flames unto the Devil's Snare. Dumbledore then heard a familiar sound.

"I meant no disrespect, Fawkes". Dumbledore said softly as his phoenix appeared above him singing louder than usual.

Dumbledore, Fawkes above, entered the room with Flitwick's enchantment. With a wave of his wand, each of Flitwick's enchanted keys fell to the ground with a gentle clang. Albus summoned the force of the wind to open the doors. In the following room, he muttered the spell they had invented to bring Minerva's chess set back to its original size.

"Revertere"

Then he heard it: the hissing screams of

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM".

* * *

Please review! All feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Neville will play Quidditch for Britain before I try to illegally profit from the intellectual property of JKR and Warner Brothers'.

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.

* * *

"We met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." - _Stone_

 **The Hospital Wing**

 _Previously:_ _Then he heard it: the hissing screams of_

 _"_ _KILL HIM, KILL HIM"._

Albus extinguished Severus' flames with a flick and charged into the chamber.

Dumbledore didn't know what to expect but as he came upon Quirrell, small hands closed tightly around the man's arm, the puzzle pieces snapped together: the turban and the strange behavior, the cursed broom, the unicorn blood…

Dumbledore sprinted straight for Quirrell afraid any spell he might use would hurt Harry. Quirrell's didn't dodge; He stood very still, his eyes widening with fear. The momentum knocked Quirrel clean off his feet. Harry did not let go and collapsed as if in slow motion. Albus leaned forward to pry Harry's fingers apart, then Dumbledore turned his head towards his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"TOM", he screamed.

A gasping pleading was the response: "No master, _master_. Don't leave me. Please. _P_ lease Master! Let me try again. _MASTER!_ "

Suddenly, a terrible cracking sound filled the chamber: the sound of a skull being broken apart and the sound of tearing flesh.

"You won't face me like a man?" asked Dumbledore softly, fury in his voice.

Professor Dumbledore placed his arm across Harry's chest to protect the boy and then aimed his wand down at the ground. The stone floor became liquid. Then, as quick as a whip, it became an angry wave that crashed, slamming the body of Quirinus Quirrell across the room. Dumbledore ignored this as well as the presence of Vapormort. He knew he had a choice: what to do, what to chase. Albus knelt down beside Harry. He would choose love.

"Harry! Harry!" He cried, desperate for the boy to wake.

With one hand he pushed back Harry's bangs and with the other one he felt for a pulse.

"Come on, Harry. Come on, now. Wake up" he whispered pointing his wand at the boy.

" _Renervate_ " he whispered but Harry stayed very still.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, waiting to feel a pulse. And then he felt it: soft but steady. The old man sighed. Then, behind him, he heard new gasps. In combat mode, Dumbledore raised his wand once more.

"Sir" called Hermione's shaky voice. "Is he okay? Is he…"

"We need to take him to the hospital wing".

Hermione noticed that Dumbledore hadn't answered the question.

"Fawkes", said Dumbledore "I need the staff. I need them right now".

In a flicker, Fawkes was gone.

Dumbledore returned his focus to Harry. The boy's face had become hot and feverish. Dumbledore removed his cloak and it began to harden into a stone basin.

"Aguamenti" he whispered, filling the basin with icy water. With his wand, Albus tore off a piece of his sleeve. He submerged it into the cold water and dabbed it at Harry's forehead.

Within moments, Pomona and Minerva emerged, shortly followed by his phoenix. As Fawkes came to rest on his shoulder, Minerva McGonagall rushed forward.

"Albus, what's going on?" "Is that Harry Potter?" asked Minerva in a high voice.

"Yes, Minerva"

"Is he…"

"He's alive". Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, stand guard over Quirrell."

McGonagall approached Quirrell and gasped. There was a massive hole where the back of his head should have been. She steeled herself and leaned over the man to search for a pulse.

"He's dead, Albus"

Pomona Sprout bent down next to her and closed Quirrell's eyes. Albus along with Ms. Granger had left.

"I don't know about you" Pomona said "but I want to leave this chamber right now".

Minerva, who had been entranced by the back of Quirrell's head, snapped back to her senses.

"Yes" she answered. Minerva materialized a stretcher, levitated Quirrell's body unto it and followed Pomona out of the room.

AD AD AD

With Harry floating on a stretcher in front of him, Dumbledore followed the boy to the Hospital Wing. As he approached the door. He turned behind him.

"Wait outside," he told Ron and Hermione.

Without turning back to make sure they had obeyed his order, he hurried into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward.

"Poppy, I want Professor Snape to examine him first".

She turned and walked to the opposite side of the infirmary and undid a drape that concealed a passageway down to Snape's corridors. She sent down a wave of bright red sparks.

Albus transferred Harry unto a bed and summoned a fever-reducing potion from Poppy's office and tipped it down Harry's throat. He remembered what it had been like ten years before. Just like now, the boy had had an intense physiological reaction.

Dumbledore held out his wand and scanned Harry's mind. He could feel a subtle residue of dark magic that he had seen years before. He felt for a full ten minutes with his wand as if examining every neuron. Twice in one hour, he sighed his relief. Despite the resonance of dark magic, Harry's mind was perfectly safe. Dumbledore then shifted his attention to the rest of Harry's body; There were tears in the muscles as if Harry had run a marathon. There were dark hand marks on Harry's neck but these would heal in time.

SS

"Madam Pomfrey, _what_ , pray tell, has some imbecilic pupil done to disturb me from my bed at 4 o'clock in the morning," snapped Severus Snape.

"Severus," said Dumbledore in a quiet serious almost scared voice. "I need your expertise".

He waited until Poppy had returned to her office. Albus never ceased to feel grateful for her ability to recognize what was needed.

Turning to Severus, he said: "I need you to make sure Harry's mind is intact. We'll keep him asleep until we are sure".

Snape wouldn't be alive right now if he questioned orders before acting on them. Pointing his wand at the boy, Severus reached out with his energy and mind into Harry's consciousness.

The boy was at rest yet his mind raced through images: The faces of Lily and James in the mirror of erised, Quirrel's arm blistering, a face like a snake with slits for eyes: the face of his old master and then more scenes: Ron Weasley smashing to the floor, the bright red philosopher's stone in Harry's pocket. Then they flickered and repeated again, only faster.

Harry's thoughts seemed only like a fever dream. Severus felt further. He was out of practice but he suddenly felt that there was something unique, something he had never felt before. It was gentle, delicate like a single bird or a line of smoke. Perhaps the boy was just that short-witted. Severus was about to draw himself out and return into his own consciousness when he felt an edge as if the bird had been ripped apart and he had only felt the head or a wing just before. Snape shuddered.

* * *

 **Please Review! All feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Neville will play Quidditch for Britain before I try to illegally profit from the intellectual property of JKR and Warner Brothers'.

"We met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." - _Stone_

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.

 **Dumbledore's Office**

"Sir, you have examined him yourself?" Asked Snape.

"Yes"

"Did you feel the same thing I felt?"

"And what was it that you felt?"

Severus relayed all of his experiences to the headmaster.

"I sense dark magic yet Potter's mind is not addled".

"What happened?" Snape hissed: "What has he selfishly done now to put himself in danger and to wake you up at such an unholy hour?"

"I was already awake, Severus". But you already know what has happened, you saw it in Harry's mind".

Severus blanched.

"I saw The Dark Lord. Potter faced the Dark Lord? That's not possible".

"I'm afraid it's very possible," responded Dumbledore. "We had the key to everlasting life hidden in the school. Of course Lord Voldemort would plot to steal it?"

The sound of Professor McGonagall entering followed by Professor Sprout, a floating stretcher in their wake, abruptly ended the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Albus", said McGonagall in a shaking voice. "Quirrell is dead".

The men walked away from Harry and Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office. Upon seeing the cratered head, Snape flinched. Despite herself, Madam Pomfrey let out a shriek. Dumbledore ignored this.

"Madam Pomfrey, contact St. Mungo's. Their staff will need to examine the body if anyone is to believe what has transpired. They may also wish to alert the department of mysteries".

Again, Madam Pomfrey returned to her office. Dumbledore reached down and removed the stone from Harry's pocket and placed it inside his own.

When Poppy returned, Albus turned to her:

"Poppy, Severus and I have delved into Harry's mind. I wanted to be sure that there was no lingering dark magic that would strengthen or in any way continue to harm him. My assessment, and Snape concurs, is that this is not the case," a half-truth. "I believe that Harry fainted due to the stress and exhaustion involved in fighting Quirrelmort. I leave Harry in your outstanding care".

Dumbledore had always found it easy to lie to Poppy. The only truth she seemed to care about was the wellbeing of the student body.

Then, his headship turned to the Hogwarts matriarchs: "Pomona, please fetch Hagrid. Minerva, would you get Filius and please meet me in my office in half an hour's time?"

"Severus?"

Severus nodded and turned around to return to his chambers.

Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing and saw Ron and Hermione looking scared and quite pale.

"Please, both of you, come to my office.

They walked to the stairwell that led to his office. Upon approaching the gargoyle, he said clearly: "Mars bars"

Inside, He conjured chairs for them. Once he had taken his seat behind his desk and the two students had similarly taken their seats, Dumbledore said: "Harry is safe. Madam Pomfrey may not let you see him for a while but I believe he will make a full recovery in due course".

The relief on the young students faces was like sunshine ending a storm.

"Now, when you are ready, I need to know everything you can tell me."

Ron spoke first, very suddenly, " _Neville"_ he said to Hermione.

"Oh sir, we need to get to Neville. He's in a body-bind curse".

"Did you perform it?"

"I did. I apologize, sir" said Hermione.

"I completely understand".

He turned to a portrait on his left, "Imelda"

"Consider it done" she said automatically.

"Did Mr. Longbottom attempt to stop you from leaving your dormitory?"

"Yes, sir".

"What happened after you confronted and immobilized Neville?"

Ron began to speak quickly: "we played music to get Fluff - I mean the three-headed dog to sleep and then we went through the trapdoor. Harry and I got trapped in the plant-thing"

"Devil's snare" interjected Hermione.

"Yeah, devil's snare" continued Ron. "So Hermione created fire after she remembered that she knew how. Harry's a good flyer (Ron looked a little anxious after saying Harry's name) so he managed to catch that key to open the next door and then…" Ron began to turn a little red.

"- Then" finished Hermione, "we played against the enchanted chess set. Ron (who was approaching the color of a tomato) sacrificed himself to win the game. Harry and I kept going and we solved Professor Snape's logic puzzle". Dumbledore gave Hermione a knowing smile.

"How did you know that someone would rob it".

Hermione and Ron began to explain about the shadowy figure Harry had met in the forest and how Harry was convinced that with the Professor gone, that the stone would be in danger.

"Alright. I want both of you to go down to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will want to look at both of you" and the students left.

Dumbledore sighed. He felt very tired. He had far too much to do. Albus threw a handful of floo powder into his fireplace.

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Neville will play Quidditch for Britain before I try to illegally profit from the intellectual property of JKR and Warner Brothers'.

"We met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." - _Stone_

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.

 **Your King's Cross**

"Hello, Perenelle" said Albus.

"Albus, it's nice to see you but this is a very early call!"

"Perenelle, is Nicholas awake? I need to speak to both of you".

When the elderly couple were crouched in front of their fireplace, Albus began to speak:

"I'm sorry to say that there has been another serious attempt made at the stone. If it hadn't been for the heroic intervention of three first-years the stone would have been stolen by Lord Voldemort".

The couple gasped.

I am holding a meeting with the protective team in a few moments.

"We'll meet you in your office in a few minutes" said Perrenelle.

As Dumbledore's face returned to his office, he heard the rumble of footfalls that always signaled that Hagrid was coming followed by the Flitwick's soft pitter-patter, and Sprout's trot. McGonagall made no sound when she walked except for the swish of her robes. Snape was much the same. Soon his team was assembled before his eyes and Dumbledore began to explain what had happened from the moment he left London.

"There has been an unprecedented oversight at Hogwarts" he said. "One of our very own was under the possession of Lord Voldemort".

Hagrid yelped.

McGonagall let out a little shriek.

Flitwick squeaked.

Sprout gasped.

Snape was impassive.

"We must work to ensure that nothing of the sort can ever happen again" continued Dumbledore. "I think I will consult Mr. Alastor Moody".

"So when Minerva and I saw Quirrell —"

"Yes" said Dumbledore. "Yes" "He had been sharing a body with Lord Voldemort"

"Quirrell was able to kill unicorns?" asked Flitwick.

"He's not nearly as much of a fraud as he appeared to be" answered Dumbledore.

"We are very fortunate. Quirrell and Lord Voldemort were not the only ones to best our obstacles. Three brave first-years managed to do so as well".

"Oh my" said McGonagall very suddenly. "They knew. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, they knew. They tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen".

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. I told the git how to get past Fluffy. I told 'em" Hagrid choked out.

Snape said nothing. Dumbledore had thoroughly expected some of his biting humor. Harry had so blatantly broken the rules. What a missed opportunity.

"It seems there is plenty of blame to go around" said Dumbledore. "And the children are fine".

"Are you certain, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. I believe so."

Then, the oldest couple on the planet materialized by portkey.

"Albus,, Nicholas and I wish to speak to you in private" said Perrenal in a gentle crinkly voice.

"Of course" he answered.

"Staff, we will meet tonight at 7:00 to discuss security for next year".

As the teachers filed out, Albus called "Minerva. One moment".

When the other professors had left, he said: "Right now I am worried about Ron and Hermione. I expect them to be beside themselves with worry until Harry recovers."

"Of course, sir".

"What I mean to say is go easy on them".

"Professor Dumbledore, it is a miracle they are still alive".

"Minerva, they did what we could not. They helped clear the obstacles between Harry and Lord Voldemort (he ignored her shudder). We'll talk about this more later" and McGonagall turned and left.

Albus Dumbledore knew what was coming. He braced himself. Perenelle spoke first.

"Nicholas and I have been talking".

"Life has become so repetitive, Albus. Perhaps, you have started to see it yourself. We have lived through endless cycles. We spent so much time studying philosophy and science and yet we know nothing about the cycle that should impact us the most, the most important mystery of our kind".

"There is more that can be discovered" said Dumbledore softly. "You and Perenelle are the wisest people on earth".

"If you'll forgive the pun, we're dying to know what will happen after life" said Nicholas. "It's time to make a new discovery".

"That's right" croaked Perrenal.

"and besides if extending our lives puts wizards and muggles in danger, we must destroy the stone" said Nicholas.

"I expect you to come to our funeral. It's over 335 years in the making" concluded Perenelle.

Albus' eyes shined. He reached inside his pocket and grasped the red stone. Then he reached forward and extended the stone to the couple.

"Sir, it has been an honor" he said speaking to Nicholas.

"Albus, you make the world better each day by being in it".

"Coming from you, I may believe this. I thought I was too old to hear things like that".

"To us, you will always be like a child. There are many people we will see first but we'll see you on the other side" said Perenal. Nicholas took the stone.

An owl came the following day to relay the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone. Albus would never again see his two friends alive.

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Neville will play Quidditch for Britain before I try to illegally profit from the intellectual property of JKR and Warner Brothers'.

"We met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." - _Stone_

Please review! I am grateful for any feedback.

 **The Waiting Room**

PP

It never boded well when a student on a stretcher emerged followed by a staff member and it was incredibly rare for the headmaster to do this himself.

The next two days, Madam Pomfrey worked tirelessly to help Harry to recover. All the classics: cleaning him, feeding him, checking his vitals. Harry had an unusual fever. This year, like every year, had played host to unusual injuries. In September, a third year Hufflepuff student named Sandy Costiaño had sprouted over two dozen antelope horns all over his body. She wasn't quite sure what the cause was but she felt certain the student was lucky to be alive. She delivered the standard lecture on the dangers of experimenting with unfamiliar magic and discharged him.

In April, she had assisted Severus Snape in reattaching Cecil Siminies severed arm. Cecil claimed to have been experimenting with tatoo charms but she could see little evidence to support this. If Snape knew what had really happened, he hadn't told her. Yet Harry's strange fever unnerved her more than Sandy's antelope horns or Cecil's detached arm. Harry's temperature would spike and drop back down. The fever reminded her most of a reaction to poison but there were none of the other telltale signs of a poisoning.

She gave a little exasperated sigh.

"Healer's oath," she muttered to herself as she sent red sparks down to the 32-year-old's office.

"Harry has been having erratic fevers and…" she began to explain.

"Can't even cure a fever?" sneered Severus.

Poppy ignored him. She had never met a more miserable man. Snape inspired a strange type of fear in her. Fear? Guilt? She didn't know which. However, she knew Snape he would never harm a student - and that made him her ally.

"I just need you to tell me if it is something you think I should be worried about".

Twice in two days, he had been asked to examine Harry. He didn't think it was likely that there would be anything different this time.

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

"No" she answered.

"Do so, now" he told her. "It's probably nothing but it can't hurt to have him look as well".

AD

Snape didn't know what was wrong but it took the headmaster mere moments to figure it out. Albus chose his words carefully.

"Poppy, I am not certain what is wrong with him (and this was perfectly true. He had a good idea of what was happening but where Harry was concerned he never felt certain of anything) but I think, as you have most likely determined already, that Harry's body is reacting somehow to the struggle involved with Quirrell and Voldemort". Poppy flinched.

"Of course, Headmaster".

"Please keep me up-to-date on his progress. She nodded and he left.

Dumbledore paced around his study. It always helped him think. _Harry had almost single-handedly vanquished Lord Voldemort_. _Twice_. Sybill's prophecy had said "either must die at the hand of the other" _What if he had enabled the survival of Lord Voldemort simply by being duped into flying to London? But Harry's survival also meant the survival of Voldemort. But if tonight had taught him anything, it was that there was more to the prophecy._

 _Lily_. _Would she ever have guessed what she would give to the world? Not one but two of the most valuable weapons to combat Lord Voldemort._ Everytime he thought about her, he felt a pang of sadness. _She had only been 21 when she died. Would Harry live any longer"?_

 _He would keep Harry alive as long as possible,_ he swore to himself _._ Besides, it was the most pragmatic thing to do. Dumbledore was pretty sure Harry's death would destroy Severus Snape and he didn't have any other Slytherin alumni on staff to replace him as head of house.

Dumbledore left his office to return to Harry's sickbed. He felt more at peace when he could see that the boy was safe.

* * *

 **You've made it this far! Why not review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Neville will play Quidditch for Britain before I try to illegally profit from the intellectual property of JKR and Warner Brothers'.

* * *

"We met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." - _Stone_

 **The Garden**

Professor McGonagall was trying to argue her point.

"Albus. Please do not reward them. Every obstacle could have killed them".

"I haven't decided that yet, professor. Of course, you are welcome to deduct any points I may give. Furthermore, if you and Severus join forces, I stand no chance."

Not willing to give in, she voiced the thing that had really pushed her to talk to Professor Dumbledore:

"Can you imagine trying to tell Molly that something had happened to her son. Or to tell the Grangers, who have trusted us to take care of their daughter…." she continued.

"I cannot," said Dumbledore sincerely. "It was foolish of me to fly to London".

"I'm not trying to blame you. But we enforce and create rules to protect the students. If we continue to allow the three of them to break rules so casually... Well, it's a slippery slope, Albus".

"I don't like that they were in such danger any more than you do but if I remember correctly just this year you felt it was important to "bend" a rule regarding first years and broomsticks," Albus replied.

"I suppose I have some blame in this as well but we need to stop reinforcing their rule-breaking and I think we can both agree that Potter is less likely to get into trouble with his mind on sports," said Professor McGonagall fiercely.

"And it certainly doesn't hurt Gryffindor's chances at the house cup," added Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "And don't worry, Minerva. Although we cannot - nor would we want to - quell their curiosity or their thirst for adventure, we will do whatever we can to keep them safe".

"But the rules..."

"Look Minerva, I don't know if this series is going to take off so let's just give them a thoroughly happy ending to satisfy the children and their parents".

"I'm so confused" she told him.

But Albus Dumbledore merely chuckled.

AD

The following day, Dumbledore chose answered his correspondences beside Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron were the only people Madam Pomfrey would allow inside and only for twenty minutes at a time. It was highly amusing to watch the young students turn red when he tried to talk to them.

When Albus Dumbledore had finished answering letters, he summoned an issue of _Transfiguration Today,_ when he finished that, he read through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and by then, he had a new pile of letters to read. Dumbledore would be there when Harry woke up.

* * *

 **You've made it this far! Why not review?  
**


End file.
